epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Complications
Hi, I'm Jason. Coupe. Long forgotten in your memories, I'm sure, but either way, if you remember me, hi. Bet you haven't seen me in a while. Almost a month, actually. So, I'm usually not the one to make these kind of blogs, but I had some free time tonight and I felt like I needed to bring up what's been going on recently. To put it simply, my life have been fucked up pretty bad since last year. I've been trying to fix it, but not everything has been going my way. With the help of our family member we were able to go on a vacation this January but that ultimately took away serious amount of time I needed to do certain things. Economy-wise I am going down the shithole and at this rate I am fairly certain that I need to quit college and go to the army so I can get paid and get enough privilege to come back and continue pursuing my degree. (aka I have to quit college to continue attending college. What a load of bullcrap.) And I really rather not spend four years of my life in the army. I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to guns, or wars. And if you've been watching the news, I think you know that it's not the best time to join an army nowadays. Which means, I've been trying to work my way around it. I was barely able to pay for my spring tuition, and I basically have until around April or May to decide whether or not I'll go serve the country. Of course I have been talking to my CPA and I am trying very hard to find a way to NOT go to the army. Who'd want to waste years of their life on something that they do not like? There are several complicated ways that this could be avoided, but with all the complications that is the US law, it won't be easy; I've been running left and right trying to get this and that in order to get financial aid and such, but outlook so far ain't looking so bright. (I might have seriously screwed things up recently too.) Ergo it comes down to this. My continued inactivity. If all goes well, it'll end around March and I'll be back doing stuff on the wiki like I used to be. But until then, I still have classes to attend, jobs to find AND all of these crap I need to fill out, file, write, et cetera in attempt to get my life back on track. I may be on Skype time to time, but that'll most likely stop as well if I get a job very soon. I guess the one place you can contact me is on twitter, since I'm on it through my phone most of the time. There. I felt bad not telling you all what has been going on (at least not fully) and just disappeared after my vacation. I hope you understand. I understand if you cannot, but there's pretty much nothing I can do at this point but to fully focus on getting my life back together. Thanks for reading, and have a great weekend. I'll see you all later. Wish me luck... I guess. Category:Blog posts